lordsofcreationlegendoftheponiesfandomcom-20200213-history
LoC Avatars
Gods and mortals exist on different metaphysical levels. A deity and an elf, for example, cannot easily sit down and talk with each other. Creating an Avatar, through the Craft action, allows this barrier to be circumvented. It also essentially turns the god into a foe and can be suceptable to attack or capture. How does an Avatar differ from a God? At the most basic level, an avatar is just a form of a god that can interact with mortals. However, more abstractly, an avatar might be a certain aspect of a god that can interact with mortals. For example, an avatar may represent only the part of a god that is kind, or the bestial rage of the god, or something else. How does an Avatar differ from an Exarch? An exarch is an entity fundamentally separated from a god. Like an avatar, it is a mix of the divine and mundane so it can interact with both gods and mortals, but unlike an Avatar, it is not an aspect of a god. This means that an exarch is capable of being more different from its creator-god than an avatar, but it also means that (unless it misrepresents itself), it doesn't interact with mortals as a god. Why the difference? The difference between an avatar and an exarch is somewhat subtle. As such, we intend to expect to see far more exarches than avatars; however, as avatars are unique and do have their purpose, it is useful to keep this distinction. ---- ---- An avatar is a metaphysical form of a god and can interact with the material world and its inhabitants. They may take on the form of the inhabitants or they may appear as a wisp in the wind or a mighty creature with sentient knowledge. It is important to note that avatars can also be affected by the material world as well, making them more vulnerable to attack. If an avatar does happen to come under attack, you may choose to either allow the god to be destroyed or allow it to be captured. The avatar's purpose is to influence the RP experience by adding an element of suspense and fragility to the world of the Gods. Not all gods will live forever and not all of them will reunite in the end. There is one thing, though, that gods will accomplish-- they will have accomplished their goals of finding their road through fate. As such, out of the ashes rises the phoenix. A player may choose to create a new god to take the place of the fallen god, or they may make a new god with a different approach all together. Don't let the death of a god discourage you from gameplay. This is a collaborative RP experience. You may choose to accept the god's death and let it feed the storyline as a sort of cataclysmic event or change to the world-- either physically or spiritually. "The god of protection descends to the world as an eagle endlessly flying above the skies. It soars amongst the clouds and keeps the world below safe from harm by its gaze. A band of human hunters spot the eagle and one man shoots an arrow at the creature-- blissfully ignorant to the creature's true origin. The sky turns dark and a horde of ravenous jackels descend upon the desert plains-- howling in the air as the gaze of the god of protection withers away into the cloudy skies. War has broken the silence of peace." Category:Rules